The DigiSuite Life on Deck!
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: Follow the first ever Digimon and Suite Life crossover as Zack and Cody meet the digidestined and find out about their digimon and the digital world. What is the reactions? How will Mr. Moseby and Mrs. Tutweiller react to it? Pairings: Takari, CodyxBailey


A/N: Okay, so you should probably know that Digimon is not actually my most favorite show. Strangely enough, the Suite Life series has always been my favorite, not sure why though. Actually Disney has always been a channel I've always enjoyed and even though it's not the old-time Disney like it used to be, they still produce really good shows that actually present great G-PG material especially with some of the issues going on in today's world. Another reason I like it is because now I've found out that, the guy who does the searching for the cast for Hannah Montana, the Suite Life and others, listens to and really likes Star 93.3 WAKW here in Cincinnati, Ohio which is one of the Christian stations I listen to in Cincinnati. My favorite being 93.7 WFCJ in Dayton, Ohio. So he actually does searching at certain points in time for kids up to age 18 in our general area, Cincinnati, Northern Kentucky, Southeast Indiana. But he also likes to be fair. I wish I could have applied once, but alas I was too old when I found out and I probably wouldn't have been allowed to do it. So guess I'll just have to wait until I meet him. Haha! Okay, done babbling. Enough of that. This will be called The Digi-Suite Life On Deck! One other thing, I've been reading through some of the fics and have noticed a lot of them are either AU or the characters have been OOC'd. Just to let you all know, I use the exact style used in the shows that I watch. I don't like OOC very much at all. There are times where I will OOC the characters, but only a little bit depending on the situation and moment. Also I have a problem with Alternate Universe because people for some reason don't list their stories as AU. I don't mind AU as long as I know what it is about and it's a good storyline. Other than that I hate AU and OOC. Daikari fans in Digimon do that too much.

Ken: Tim does not own Digimon, or the Suite Life Series or the Theme song to Suite Life on Deck

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"We are now docked at the Tipton Dock in Odaiba Japan. We are on a temporary stop so if you need to go out and stretch do so now, we will be leaving tomorrow." Mr. Moseby announced over the ships P.A. system.

As his voice is rang over the ship Zack, Cody, Bailey and London are all on the Sky Deck. Cody is going back and forth between his towel shift and Bailey, while London is texting Chelsey and Zack is working his shift obviously flirting more with the girls coming up. Before the announcement Woody, Cody, Bailey and London all went over to the counter to talk. As soon as they got over there is when the announcement rang over.

"Hey I've always wanted to go to Japan," Bailey said, "But I don't think I've ever heard of Odaiba before. Normally I know these places."

Before Cody could reply London cut in, "What's Oh Die Bah?"

Cody spoke up, "It's Odaiba London, and I know where it is, it is an artificial island built in Tokyo. It was first built to protect Tokyo from attack by sea, the primary threat being Commodore Matthew Perry's Black Ships. It was finally made a sight to see in 1996. But not many people know about the city. I doubt many Americans even know about it. Though I have read somewhere that there have been strange things happening over there. Linked with some sort of incident in Hikarigaoka, or now known as Highton View Terrace, near Mt. Fuji quite a few years ago. It's in Tokyo's Nerima Ward. Some people claim that it was a monster attack, but that doesn't seem even possible." Cody concluded, but little did he realize was that things were about to change a little.

Zack stopped and grinned, "Now that's something I'd love to check out." He said as Mr. Moseby was approaching them.

"I just hope there's a lot of food there." Woody thought aloud.

"Who cares about food when we could possibly find monsters!" Zack said excitedly.

Finally Mr. Moseby got to them and his voice made them jump, "Good luck with that. I doubt you'll have time to find anything anyways so I suggest you quit now. Besides there's no such things as monsters. And oh, we have some passengers coming on board and reportedly they're very important according to the Japanese and American governments. So I don't want you annoying them or going crazy here."

"Important people? Who are they?" Zack asked.

"I don't know yet, but knowing you two you'll probably figure it out. But, please don't cause trouble!"

"Don't worry we won't" Cody said frowning at his brother.

"Yeah, like I'd believe that." The manager groaned.

"Hey! What's the worst that could happen?" Zack asked a little dumbly causing Mr. Moseby to yell out and scream.

Oh Ay Oh  
Oh Ay Oh  
Come Along With Me  
Lets Head Out To Sea  
What These Worlds Have For You And For Me Now  
Whichever Way The Digital Wind Blows  
We Say Hay Ho Lets Go  
Oh Ay Oh  
This Boat's Rockin'  
Di-gi-volve  
Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now  
Cause We're Livin' The Suite Life  
Oh Ay Oh  
This digi-Boat's Rockin'  
Oh Ay Oh  
Rockin' The Whole Digi-World Round  
And it's a diiigi-Suite Life Now  
Hay Ho  
Oh Ay Oh  
Let's Go! Digital!  
_________

Tim looked at the sight of the S.S. Tipton in front of him and was still amazed. "Amazing! I've known about the S.S. Tipton, but it's still awesome! I just can't believe we're going on a cruise!"

In the meantime Davis was in awe of the whole thing, but still was babbling like always, "Alright! I'm goin' on a cruise! Look out world here I come!"

Yolie groaned, "Won't you ever learn Davis?"

"Well, at least that's what we always expect out of Davis." T.K. replied, "However Yolie is right Davis, you need to calm down man."

"Whatever T.M."

Kari defended her best friend, now boyfriend once again, "It's T.K.!" She said as the humor of messing up T.K.'s name was not something she wanted to hear at this time.

The digidestined were really wanting a rest from all the digital world conundrums and were looking forward to relax for a while with their digimon. Besides they had been fighting to preserve the balance between the two worlds for a long time now. First Devimon, then Etemon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters, Apocylamon and then Ken as the digimon emperor, followed by Arukenimon and Mummymon, Oikawa and finally MaloMyotismon. And then they had just had another battle with a digimon named Signamon, a digimon that Tim had battled the first time they were ever in the digital world, only at that time he'd fought him as Metaldramon while the others were busy fighting Devimon. Then while the original group had been on the continent of Server, Gennai had to have Tim go to File Island to help find and then guard the barrier for a while of the Wall of Fire.

It had been decided by the group after much knowledge about the boat by Tim, that they would all go on the S.S. Tipton as an unexpected reward by Mr. Tipton himself and help from the U.S. and Japanese govt's. The best part was that Mr. Tipton told the group that they could come and go whenever they wanted to. That was a sure plus. But for now they were, per Tim's orders, outside waiting for Tai, Sora and Matt to show up with Ken who was still on the other side of the bay. It was first going to be that he'd spend the night at T.K.'s after a date with Yolie, but plans had changed at the last minute so he couldn't make it. Izzy was at home packing up the last of his equipment for his computer stuff, Joe was just finishing up his medical examinations before heading out, and Mimi was of course in America. They'd go by New York in a few weeks to pick her up. She was going to come through the digi-port, but her computer broke down just a week before and Michael was out of town on vacation and Willis was at his home in Colorado. So neither computer could be used. Tim had offered to go and pick her up, but Mimi declined and said she'd come later.

Just then Tim's cell phone rang, he looked and saw that it was Sora, "Hey Sora. What's up?"

_"Hey Tim, we're running a little late, so you should go ahead and go on the boat and we'll meet up with you guys later."_

"Alright." Tim replied, "Uh, what happened?"

_"Well apparently Wormon was dreaming last night and accidentally used his sticky net. We think he was having a dream and was battling and he attacked. So we've been helping Ken clean that up. So...."_

"Okay thanks Sora," Tim said grinning trying to hold back laughter, "I guess... I guess we'll see you later. BYE!" Tim hung up as fast as he could before bursting out in laughter. "HAHAHAHA!" This caused even Davis to stop and look at him.

"Goodness!" Kari said shocked, "What's gotten into you Tim?"

By now Tim had tears in his eyes and his back was starting to hurt, but he couldn't stop laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my! Hahahaha, Wormon.......haha....Dream......hahaha.....Sticky Net!!!!! OHAHAHAHAHA, OH IT HURTS!"

Yolie, Kari, T.K. and even Davis stopped to think about the three words before they each came to the same conclusion. With that, they burst out into laughter as well. They were all laughing, even Tim still was, but they all looked at him signal to get on. They saw it and understood, but still kept laughing. They kept on as they reached the lobby of the boat where Tim finally managed to restrain himself as well as the others for the time being. But that didn't stop them from grinning and have a few chuckles here and there. "Oh, man." Tim said as he reached the desk of the lobby where Mr. Moseby was waiting.

"Yes, may I help you?" Mr. Moseby asked as he saw the group of teens all come on, this gave him a little bit of concern as he thought back to Zack and Cody. "Yes, Mr. Moseby, we're here per Mr. Tipton. We're the group that chose this boat. The D.D."

"Ah yes, I assume you're either Timothy Reynolds or Tai Kamiya?"

"Timothy. Tai, uh, he's going to be a little late as well as the rest of our group." He said trying very hard not to laugh as Moseby swiped the card keys through his computer.

Davis though had quit laughing and was looking at what looked like a toy sword behind Moseby's desk. "Hey! Isn't that from......Medieval Quest?!?"

Moseby gasped, "Uh, upduh....."

"I remember that game. It's a darkblade....wait a minute, you're.....JANGO DARKBLADE?!?!?"

"Huh?" Tim, Kari, T.K. and Yolie each wondered very confused.

"That's right," A voice said coming from behind them, "And I'm Moltack."

"NO WAY!" Davis shouted. "I'm Vee-ortol!

"Vee-Ortol?!? Mr. Moseby!"

"I heard, I heard!"

Tim took the keys and had one of those, oookay, looks. "Uh, we're going to head off and tour the ship."

Mr. Moseby was hardly paying attention, "Ah, yes, yes."

The rest of them headed off to search.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_

part of SLOD Theme song plays

2 hours later at Ken's apartment....

Tai sits on the couch and sighs with relief, "Man, that was tough. I'm glad we're done."

"I hear you Tai, hopefully we don't have to do that again." Matt replied exhausted.

"I'm really sorry about that guys," Ken said apologizing to the group. "Yeah, I'm really sorry," Wormon added.

Sora entered the room, "Um, I hate to break it to you guys, but we really need to get to the S.S. Tipton. The others are waiting for us."

"Oh yeah," Tai groaned.

"Yeah, let's go." Matt responded. "Next time, the others get to do this, and we get to spend luxury time on a cruise ship."

Sora and Ken laughed.

SLOD Song.....

Back to the S.S. Tipton.....

While Zack and Davis are in Zack's room playing Medieval Quest, Miss Tutweiller is finishing up showing Tim and the other digidestined around the ship. "And last but not least, probably the most popular place on the ship, maybe too popular for reasons you'll probably find out soon enough, is the sky deck. That over there is the juice bar, there's the pool and it can also be used for special events as well. And that's pretty much it."

"Thanks a lot Miss Tutweiller, the ship seems really cool." Tim complimented.

T.K. and Kari nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Really nice." the brunette added.

"Nice? It's the best! You know why? Cause my daddy bought it!" London shouted out coming from behind them.

Tim turned around, "Ah! So you're London."

"That's riight!" London sing-songed.

"You're London Tipton?!?" Yolie asked in shock. "No way! Hi, I'm Yolie. I've watched all your web-shows.

"Oh! Well who hasn't? I mean I am London Tipton."

"Actually," Kari began, "I haven't watched them all. I've seen one and that was all."

London looked at her shocked, "You haven't?!?"

Cody came up with Bailey and Woody, "London, not everyone has. Hey, I'm Cody." He finished as he shook T.K. and Tim's hands.

"Nice to meet you Cody," Tim replied.

Yolie gasped, "You're Cody? The producer for Hey Me?!?"

"Well, I don't like to brag, but, yes, yes I am."

T.K. was confused now, "Wait a minute, didn't we see you in the lobby just a while ago?"

Cody smiled, "Actually, that was my twin, Zack. Everyone gets us confused the first time. Oh, this is my roommate Woody and this is my girlfriend, Bailey."

"Oh, hi there. Nice choice on Bailey Cody." Kari said. "This is my friend Yolie and then this is my best friend now boyfriend T.K." She added.

Bailey bowed, "HI! Konichiwa!"

The four of them sweatdropped, "Uh, Bailey," Tim said, "they do speak English."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I guess I get too carried away sometimes. It's just this is the first time I've actually been to Japan.

"It's okay," Kari replied, "It happens." Just then a voice came from her backpack as well as one from Yolie's, T.K.'s and Tim's, "Can we get out now?" All of the digidestined's eyes got big and nervous.

Cody looked at them curiously, "What was that?" He asked as his, Bailey's and Woody's eyes focused on their backpacks as Tim, T.K., Kari and Yolie were trying to figure out explanations and glancing at each other nervously doing their best to not let them notice.

"Uhhh..."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I know, I hate cliffhangers too, but I liked the one that they did at the beginning of the SLOD series, but it also gives me time to think of more ideas. So be sure to read and review the first ever Digimon and Suite Life crossover, "The Digi-Suite Life on Deck!"


End file.
